A Lair of Her Own
by Foxbear
Summary: Perfect love, even that of a parent for their children, is an achievement beyond the reach of mortal man, or rat. Splinter has devoted his life, every moment of his time, every fiber of his being to loving his children and teaching them to love in turn. When he discovers that his daughter has returned he can only hope that that love will see them all through the coming pain.


**A Lair of Her Own**

 **Chapter 1 – A Story is Told**

"Perhaps," Splinter mused over his tea. "It is time for a story?"

He glanced sideways at the children and a small smile pulled at his lips as he observed their reactions. Michelangelo immediately rolled away from where he had been sitting in front of the television and positioned himself cross-legged in front of his father. His eyes were wide and bright with eagerness unhindered by guile or pride. Mikey wanted a story and was no more ashamed of it than he had been in years past when the turtles were still small enough to pile into their father's lap together.

Raphael in contrast gave a few more very deliberate strikes at the training dummy and rolled his eyes in a very good impression of annoyance. _He_ was far too old to enjoy being told stories at his father's knee. That was for children, and Raph was beyond that soft stuff. He simply came over because it would be rude not to respect his father. If he did that he would have to deal with Leo nagging him for hours he had explained on more than one occasion. Splinter was very careful not to smile at the display. Whereas Michelangelo embraced his immaturity Raphael fought it, trying to mimic Leonardo's advanced maturity.

The same maturity that April displayed. Of course females did mature faster and kounich training increased that rapid maturation process Splinter mused with a pang or regret. It was perhaps why despite Michelangelo's easygoing manner and Donatello's devotion it was Leonardo with whom April was most at ease. In quiet moments the two seemed to always find each other, not by design so much as that they, by their very natures, drifted towards the same quiet eddies of life. Now they came together from the corner where they had been meditating not exactly together but in the same space. They bowed respectfully to Splinter and sat down on either side of Mikey. Yes, it would not be long before these two would be fit to face the world on their own if they so chose.

"Donatello," Splinter called out gently without raising his eyes. "Please come for the story."

Unlike Raphael's feigned disinterest Donatello had in fact outgrown his desire, if not his appreciation, for their father's stories some time ago. The lure of facts, of material measurements and the physical world was a siren song to the meticulous brain that burned behind his son's eyes. The scientist in Donny could not help questioning the veracity of tales passed down by oral tradition, and could not see the value of a story that asked a question for which there was no wrong answer. When Leonardo had once grown furious at Donny's skepticism Splinter had rested a restraining hand on his elder son's shoulder.

"It is only a matter of age my son," Splinter and explained gently.

"You mean Donny is too old to listen to stories?" Leonardo had asked, and Splinter had seen the fear in his eyes that soon he too might reach that age.

"No my son," Splinter had squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "He is too young; someday he will be old enough to listen to stories again."

Leonardo had not understood at the time. Perhaps he never would understand fully. The same qualities that made him a good leader, his ability to connect to the ones he cared about over and above any differences meant that he would never truly disvalue time spent and lessons offered by his master. Those who basked in the warmth of togetherness rarely understood the cold of true loneliness, but together Splinter and Leonardo could wait for Donatello to rediscover the value of story time for himself. For now…

"Donatello!" There was just the slightest edge of sharpness in Splinter's voice and he saw Donny flinch.

"Coming Master!" his son called out as he hurriedly shut down whatever he was working on and scrambled over to wedge himself in between Leonardo and April with a shy smile for the kunoichi.

Splinter felt warmth spread through him at the sight of all of his children, a lance of pain shot through him as he realized what he was thinking and he took a deep breath to steady himself. These were all the children he could offer his care to at the moment. He must focus on that. It was clear to him that his weakness had been noticed, as Donny bumped his shoulder against April's reassuringly. His son might not be attuned to most of the world but he certainly knew when the girl was disturbed. Well, that was what this story was too address now wasn't it?

"My children," he began gently. "This is the story of Mizuko and Iwao; twins born into the Hamato Clan many generations ago. Before the shores of Japan were opened to outsiders, before there even was a unified country known as Japan." Splinter shot a firm gaze at Donny out of one eye and his son snapped his mouth shut on some historical clarification. "This," Splinter continued once he was sure his son would be silent, "is the story of how their training diverged."

"Now Mizuko and Iwao were born to a servant of the Hamato clan of no particular rank," Splinter began, "but as was the custom they received the training that was due every clan member. It soon became obvious that they were both highly gifted. Iwao was faster and stronger than any of other boys with strength and surety like the mountain granite and Mizuko was not only faster and stronger than the girls but held her own among the boys in physical training. Though her greatest strengths were revealed in unmatched cunning and a mind moved like flowing water. The main Hamato house soon adopted them and began their training in earnest. As they grew their powers began to diverge." Splinter paused and considered his next words. "Iwao did not grow into the strongest in terms of pure muscle as some expected but there was no ninja more silent and cunning. Other boys eventually surpassed him in raw power but none had better control of the strength that they did have. Mizuko, exactly as expected, became the wisest kunoichi that the clan had seen before and after."

Splinter paused and took a long sip of his tea.

"Is that all of the story?" Raphael asked with irritation in his voice.

"Raph!" Leo snapped out.

"No," Splinter interjected before a fight could develop. "It was only the beginning of the story. For you see Iowa's rock like strength was of the mind as well as the body. He was the best, and he knew it." Splinter saw the look of understanding o April's face and smiled. Yes, a kunoichi would know where this story was going, and that was after all the point. "This led to, conflict." Splinter explained. "He was full of pride and challenged his elders constantly, arguing about the way Hamato Clan was run, about the missions he was given, even about the food he was served."

"Sounds like somebody," Mikey whispered loudly and Raph snarled and gave a half serious swipe at his head.

"But the clan elders knew this to be a phase of youth and sent him on missions that they knew would teach him the lessons that he refused to learn the easy way." Splinter paused and waited, as he was certain she would, April spoke up.

"So he just wouldn't listen when they challenged him on his behavior?" she asked with a frown.

"Only to the one person he trusted more than any other," Splinter answered her.

"His sister Mizuko," she realized with a smile.

"Indeed," Splinter nodded at her. "The elders knew that Mizuko was wise beyond her years. Her water like spirit questioned everything just as her brother did, but quietly. She accepted the teachings of her masters and pondered them long and hard. Iwao knew this and when she challenged him on his behavior he usually listened. He learned far more from her than he would have from the elders this way. So the siblings grew together, with Iwao lending her his strength and Mizuko lending him her wisdom. Now the elders had great plans for these two but there came a time when Mizuko's training stalled and it began to worry their teachers. You see," Splinter gazed significantly around the listeners. "While Iwao challenged most of what his masters said and did, Mizuko did not challenge them at all. She felt free to call out the inconsistencies in her brother but did not dare to do so for the men and women who had taken them in and given them their training."

"But wasn't that a good thing?" Mikey asked in confusion. "Why were they worried if she was doing exactly what they told her?"

"Until she did so she could not truly progress from student to master," Splinter responded. They were all listening intently now, curios as to what would happen next.

Splinter took a long breath and set his tea down on the tray. A blithe smile spread across his face and he leapt lightly to his paws.

"Well! There is much to be done today! Let's begin!" He declared.

"What?" Raph demanded incredulously. "Is that it?"

"But didn't Mizuko ever challenge her masters?" Mikey asked quickly. "You can't stop now!"

"Story time is over!" Splinter declared cheerfully. "I believe today is shopping day?"

The turtles dispersed to a chorus of groans and shaking heads. Splinter kept a careful eye on April. As he had expected she was deep in quiet thought. He felt a flicker of uneasiness but firmly dismissed it. That had been the point of the story. He himself might not possess the sight of a kunoichi but decades of training had not left him blind. Questions were gnawing at her spirit every time she looked at him. She would take his meaning, and he would willingly answer her challenge. No matter how painful it was.


End file.
